Kim Possible:  Shadows of Past Glory
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: A KP, Star Wars crossover.  If it occured "A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away...how can it impact KP"  Just wait and see...rn  Chapter III up!  Kim Vs. The Troopers.
1. Default Chapter

_Kim Possible, Shadows of past glories._

Authors note: This story resulted from a Challenge by a friend who is, to put it mildly, a fan of Star Wars. Some might argue obsessed, but since David may read this, I will stay with "fan". He challenged me to write a crossover that didn't break either universe...and well, here we are. Be advised that updates, more so than most of my writings, depend on the phase of the moon, the alignment of the stars, and the state of world peace.

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away.

"General." The captain's voice echoed through the battleships bridge. "The sun is going nova…there is no way we can evade it!"

"No…there is." Lin Dau said quietly. Their mission had been almost impossible from the start…infiltrate a major Trade Federation base, escape with examples of their technology for incorporation into the Republics armies…even the newest equipment of the Republic had been barely able to perform the task as the husks of the rest of the fleet showed. But now, the flagship, _Republic's Defender_, was all that was left, the newest Star Destroyer launched out of the shipyards, most powerful… and doomed. The Trade Federation had boosted an entire moon into the sun…and the sun was going made in response.

"Order all crewmembers into the cold sleep chambers." He said grimly. The _Republic's Defender_ was designed for such long range maneuvers…but in truth, the clones would likely be the only ones that survived such a long journey…unless they were luckier than they had any right to be. He looked down at his light saber. Likely it would never be handed down… just as his Padawan's would never be handed down, lost on the moon that was now being consumed in a stars fury.

"Prepare to engage the jump…"

"But sir!" The captain protested, "Into the star? That's suicide."

"Possibly not, captain… I will attempt to use the force to shield the ship… If I succeed, we will survive…if not, our passing will be fast. Off with you—I need everyone into the cold sleep chambers. Inform the men that I swear to them, A Jedi will great them when they awaken." As he said it, he knew it to be true…a Jedi _would _be in this ships future.

As they left, and as he felt the heat grow, the Jedi Master concentrated, gathering the force to him. He would not survive… but possibly, his soldiers would.

End prologue one.

* * *

Start prologue two.

* * *

"Think of it, Shego…ATLANTIS!" Drakken shouted out in joy, at the controls of their drilling machine.

"Un-huh…" Shego said, flipping through the fashion magazine. "Is this the Atlantis that is really Atlantis, or the water main you drilled through.

"Shego…what have we…WAAAAHHHHH!" DRakken shouted in horror, as the vehicle punched into an empty space, and with him screaming hysterically…plunged into the darkness.

"Shego?"

"Yes?"

"Am I alive?"

"Yes."

"are you alive?"

"When you remove your elbow from my kidney…yeah."

"Sorry."

"Turn on the lights." Shego snarled. Drakken, reached up and groaning did so. Then…they both looked out…and gaped.

They were in a cave…a huge cave…but what was holding their attention was what looked like part of a structure of some sort, huge, with stalactite encrusted cannon and sensor arrays.

"That's…not a water main." Shego said.

"It doesn't look like the lost city of Atlantis, either." Drakken said.

"Yeah, well it's close enough…c'mon!" Shego ordered grabbing a light, pack and sensor gear…just incase the cavern was filled with something unpleasant.

Twenty minutes later, they were at what looked like a hatchway, after examine every other part of the wall carefully.

"Shego…"

"Yeah?"

"I think this still has power." Drakken said nervously.

"So?"

"So this rock strata is at least twenty thousand years old…and the hatch still has power."

"Oh…magic?" Drakken shook his head. Shego didn't care about technology, but something that could keep powered for that long… The mad scientists felt a surge of glee…surely they would find something in here.

"I'm going to open it." He said…. and than screamed like a woman as a skeleton, still in rags that had once been a uniform, tumbled out. Shego jumped back, and looked at it, sniffing to confirm.

"I'd say he's been dead awhile, Dr. D. You don't have to hide behind me."

"I wasn't hiding behind you… I was…. Preparing to attack., yes, that's it."

"Uh-huh…well, Let me climb up and…whoah!" Shego said, standing at an odd angle. The Gravity had shifted! She looked back. "Hatches aren't the only thing that work here…" Confirming her statement, the lights in the corridor came on, showing a few more dessicated bodies.

"What killed them, I wonder…" Shego asked herself. _Not the crash…they look like they just dropped dead, and weren't crushed or anything._

Nearly an hour later, Shego and Drakken were still wandering the ship…which had to be bigger than anything she'd ever seen….bigger than some cities. They'd seen hanger bays full of fighters and other ships, cargo bays full of some sort of robots, fighters and walkers both—which had quickly entranced Dr. D.

"I wonder where the crew is?" Drakken asked, "Surely those skeletons weren't it…"

"Well, there were those pod thingies—remember how many of them were missing? Maybe they got out that way." Shego shrugged. "in any case, they're long dead, Dr. D…so this baby is _ours!_" She paused, "Or will be when we can figure out how to read the writing."

"Don't worry about that, Shego… I'll prepare a computer translator immediately…" Drakken turned and pontificating, walked towards another hatch, "And in fact, I'll…." The hatch opened to show a group of figures in it—armored figures with mostly white armor and lots and lots of guns pointed at the two intruders.

* * *

Alios (Originally Alpha 6845934), was an ARC trooper…like the rest of his elite unit, he'd been put into suspended animation in the confused aftermath of the attack on the Trade Federation planet. In fact, given the chaos of the battle, and the casualties, most of the troopers that had been transferred to the ship were Elite's of one type or another. And his unit had been set to awaken if anyone entered the ship.

And here they were. The one was some near human species he wasn't aware of, but obviously not a soldier. The other one…the way she stood.

Shego leaped over Drakken and her claws fired with her inborn power.

Alios blinked. It wasn't any force power he'd ever seen, but the Jedi were always full of surprises…and General Dau had promised them that a Jedi would great them…and he'd never failed in his promise.

"Alios Reporting for duty, General." He said, and then realized she didn't know his language.

_How much time has gone by?_

"Summon a protocol droid, if you can find one!" He ordered one of his men…and than saluted the Jedi.

* * *

Shego was ready for an attack, when the lead figure said something…and then snapped a salute as his compatriots holstered their weapons. One turned and left, to go get something. Shego looked at them…now _these_ had potential… far better than anything Jack Hench had come up with.

"Shego?"

"I have no idea, Dr. D." She said, when a robot came up, and started jabbering at them in language after language. Shego groaned…but the robot seemed to be designed to learn languages, and before long, it was speaking…

"The Commander asks if the War is still continuing, General… ah?" the Droid said.

"General? ME?"

"Her?" Drakken asked stupidly. Shego looked at the soldiers and decided to play along.

"General Shego…"

"Ah, yes, are you a Jedi Master?" The droid said, "Your powers seem to indicate it."

"Yes… yes, I am a… master." Shego said. Right now, neither outright lying nor the truth was called for.

"Who are these guys?" She continued gesturing at Drakken to keep quiet.

"These are troopers in the Republic's army, fighting to restore order against the Seperationists." The droid seemed to have an urge to jabber, and Shego wasn't about to make it shut up.

" Well…" She said, "Than they've come to the right place…because I think they can help me here."

"Excellent General." The lead trooper said, kneeling. "We are at your command."

"How many of you are there?" Drakken asked.

"Unknown as yet…but none of the crew survived, just the clone soldiers in coldsleep." He paused, "And much of the robotic equipment we were ordered to recover." Drakken nearly glowed. Those things looked _so _much better than any doombot he'd ever seen.

"General… what are your orders?" Now the soldiers were looking at Shego.

"Shego…tell them to obey me."

"You? You're not a Jedi." The trooper said.

"Oh yes…" Shego said, "Your general could get used to this." She smiled, "Let's start with a complete inventory of what we have… and than, lets see how you do in action."

_End prologue two._


	2. Chapter II

Part II

_Authors notes:_

_A moon destroying a star:_

_Normally, A moon couldn't cause a nova. However, this moon had an extremely dense core, capable of surviving being thrust into the stars coreand the Trade Federation had taken advantage of that, by installing devices to damp out the fusion reactions, which would then lead to a drastic reduction of the energy that keeps the star from collapsing in on itself, which in turn would lead to a small nova, as the fusion reactions started again, and the star "blew off", shells of superheated gas._

_Troopers:_

_It is important to notethese are republic clone troopers, not those other fellows who got their tails handed to them by a bunch of three foot teddy bears. In fact, it has been detirmined by recent scholarship, that that other lot were not clones at all, but out of work florists and librarians who had been given jobs as Storm Troopers as part of the Empires recent "War, Not Peace" initiative. The fellow who came up with that program was given the Rebellions highest medal for his clever act of sabotage, that being preferable to the Rebellion admitting it's war had been won by an act of complete idiocy._

_In any case, THESE soldiers are the ones who tend to hit what they shoot at._

* * *

"Go Maddogs, Go Maddogs!" Kim and the other cheerleaders were working out their new cheer routine, with a number of students watching, both friends and those who enjoyed the timeless pastime of watching girls in short skirts and belly baring tops gyrate about the gym. 

"And… now!" Kim shouted, as she flipped back, did a somersault…and landed on the ground as the incomplete pyramid collapsed.

"Bonnie!" Kim said. "This again?"

"We did the pyramid last time…" Bonnie said in annoyance. "I think we should do-"

"So not the time, Bonnie." Kim said, "We already worked this out, remember?" On the bleachers, Ron grinned. It wasn't time for the Maddog mascot—not yet, and besides, watching Kim and Bonnie go after each other was entertainment in and of itself. Apparently the other cheerleaders agreed, as they watched the byplay.

"Oh man…" Rufus said. He _didn't _like the byplay.

"C'mon, Rufus, you know that this is just Kim and Bonnie." The rodent didn't respond, looking nervous.

* * *

_Republic's Defender._

"Eighty thousand… soldiers!" Drakken shouted. "Shego, do you now what this mean—"

"Uh-uh!" Shego cautioned. Drakken frowned.

"Very well…_General_ Shego."

"Very good." Shego said, enjoying the quarters of the commanding officer. According to Alios the ship had been a prototype of a new design, a.. heavy star destroyer, kilometers long. It even had smaller ships docked inside it, and hordes of robots and war machines…all of them very, very tough. Drakken was going ga-ga over the robots, but Shego wasn't—she'd quickly learned how to use the recordings, and they showed that except for the big warmachines and the most expensive of the robots, they were pretty much dead meat against the troopers—especially the ARCs…which were most of the troopers on the ship. They even had experimental suits of battle armor…and Shego also had pointed out that the silly little robots were designed to be used like ammunition—with factories to churn out more. They didn't have factories.

"And with your luck with robots…" She couldn't help saying. Drakken turned red and frowned.

"Trust me, Shego…I'll figure out how to duplicate the robots…and the clones. I cannot understand how theses clones are so durable…"

"And how come they don't melt in coca cola?"

"Yes!" Shego sighed, and turned on the exterior monitor. The clones were busily cleaning up the ship, and getting it ready—of course it needed a big crew… although they might be able to fly it. Drakken had wondered about the lack of centralized automation…and Shego had referred him to exhibit A. They were fighting an army of killer robots—so maybe they wanted to keep people in the loop?

"So, Shego…after we destroy Kim Possible, what shall we do?"

"Huh?" Shego said. She'd been turning back to a display of Jedi combat arts…and oh boy was she happy that she'd never seen one of them in the flesh. The records made them look like death on two (or however many) legs and the stuff they could do. Un-nuh… the Troopers would think she was a Jedi…until she met a real one. Thank God they're weren't any on this world. Not for twenty thousand years at least. Now if she could figure where the one Jedi they'd said had been one board had vanished to…

"Conquer the world, Dr. D?" She asked.

"True, and soon Kim Possible will no longer be a factor."

"Oh, why?" Shego said, taking a swig of her coke.

"Because I told the troopers to eliminate her." Shego spewed out the coke, and started hacking and coughing. Then, finally regaining composure.

"Dr. D….tell me you didn't."

"Well, they wouldn't follow my orders, so I told them that you ordered it."

"You…" Shego was strangely calm. "You told them.

"And they sent out a team."

"A team…to warn the world about this… when before nobody had a clue."

"Um…"

"YOU IDIOT!" Shego bellowed, plasma flaring. Drakken cowered. Shego focused on calm. Calm…. She would not kill him…she would not. She would call them back. She hit several studs on the control board, until she got Alios.

"General Shego." The trooper said.

"Call back the strike team!" Shego bellowed.

"I'm sorry, general, but we can't…we sent the LAAT/I through the tunnel you and your subordinate made—they're out of communication." Alios paused, "I suggested we wait until we could send more forces…didn't he tell you?"

"Oh… I'll get back to you!" Shego cut the connection and glared at Drakken.

"Now, Shego…I'm the leader here and you're just the…"

"The 'Jedi knight' in charge of thousands of cloned soldiers?" Shego sweetly said. "Now, we're gonna have a little talk about you giving orders…"

* * *

_Ten KM north of Middleton High School_. 

"Ready?" Carson 0039291 asked. The other 16 troopers nodded, securing weapons and armor. "Remember, men, this woman is very dangerous—possibly even a cyborg from what Drakken told us."

_And I would be much happier if the general had told us this._ The other fellow just didn't seem…credible.

"Coming up on the target sir!" The pilot said. Carson nodded. They'd been told that nobody else in town was a threat, which to him equaled another case of the enemies of the Republic holding its citizens hostage. He'd seen enough of that in two years of war. For that reason they _weren't _going to use the gunship's cannon… unless they had to.

"We'll deploy outside the building… according to intelligence, she's inside the "gym" right now. Make every shot count, men."

"Yes sir!"

_To be continued: Kim Possible vs. Republic Troopers._


	3. Chapter III

Enter the Clones

* * *

Kim and Bonnie were finishing up the argument, as the rest of the students looked on, when the argument ended. That was when Ron decided to do his Maddog act to reduce the tension…but that wasn't what ended the argument.

It ended because suddenly the outside doors were blown off their hinges and over a dozen, white armored things came charging in. They were shouting in some strange language, but their intentions were clear.

* * *

Trooper A493 was charging in looking for the target when some alien _thing,_ spittle spraying from its gaping jaws, came into view. Without waiting, he turned and opened fire with his heavy blast rifle.

Ron squalled and fell down as the heavy blaster punched clear through the wall of the gym. Students screamed.

Kim was looking in shock. None of her enemies had ever done this—not like this. But still, she had to-

"Bonnie, get everyone out!" She shouted. Bonnie was a pain, but she'd helped with Dementor and Gill.

Unfortunately, her shout drew attention to her. One of the armored figures, this one in red trim, pointed at her.

"Fire!" Carson shouted. "All guns, Fire!" Not just heavy blasters, but rapid fire blasters, an anti-armor blaster, grenade launchers and a missile launcher answered his command.

Kim gave a panicked scream, as she dodged like she never had dodged before. The students were leaving, many of them through the holes in the walls that the weapons were rapidly making, the entire gym looking like a mass of Swiss cheese. Ron was up and grabbing a base ball bat, brought it squarely down on the head of one of the goons. Normally he wouldn't—but these weren't normal bad guys. The impact left him jarred to the bone—and the goon looked like he might have felt it.

Might have.

The soldier than kicked out with a leg and neatly folded Ron around it. Breath wuffing out, the teen fell back.

"Ron!" Kim shouted, and expertly evading the blaster fire, spun down and grabbed Ron. She had to get out of here.

_But where?_ She couldn't go into the school. The other students were their, and even under lock down, they'd be in danger—these guns were more powerful than anything she'd seen before.

Then she saw Tara—trapped under some fallen ceiling tiles and two of the goons were going after her.

"You get away from-her?" Kim shouted, and then ducked back as a bolt nearly seared her. One goon was…_lifting the tile off of __Tara__ and pointing towards the exit?_ The other was shooting at her…like he was trying to keep her away from Tara.

"Go Ma'am, hurry!" The trooper told the girl, obviously hysterical, as she was jabbering in some unknown language. If that…whatever she was, got tired of bouncing around and attacked, they might be in some serious trouble.

_Could she be Sith?_ The trooper didn't know—but he did know that nobody short of the Jedi could dodge like that.

"C'mon Ron!" Kim shouted, dragging Ron with her.

"But KP, the others…"

"I don't think they're after them." Kim said, grabbing Bonnies purse as they ran out, pursued by another volley that eliminated most of the south wall and caused the roof to groan alarmingly.

"Run!" She shouted, and dropped Bonnie's purse—but she had the keys to Brick's bike. That was all she needed. Seconds later, Kim and Ron were on the bike, roaring out of the parking lot.

"Ron—do you have the Kimmunicator?" Kim asked.

"Snagged it on the way out—who were those guys?"

"I don't know, but they were a lot better than Drakken or Dementor normally have with them. Call Wade and find out." Ron called Wade and got the technogenius on the screen.

"Wade, have you heard of any strange goons in white who like to shoot at us?" Ron asked.

"No! I just heard about it on the news—nobody has any idea of who they are!"

"Great." Kim growled, as Ron relayed it.

* * *

Back at the destroyed gym, Carson was furiously ordering the gunship down. They hadn't brought any speeder bikes, so they'd use the gunship to get her. Now that she was out of the school and on the road, it should be easy to kill her without any unnecessary damage.

* * *

On the road, Ron had a sudden prickling sensation between his shoulder blades and he looked back.

And wished he hadn't. The menacing flying machine was diving right on them, and suddenly bolts of energy came from several turrets, while missile launched from two larger barrels.

"KP!" Ron screamed. Kim put the motorcycle into a turn, barely avoiding them as they lanced out to destroy a used car lot. Then she turned down another alley, driving far faster than was safe.

"Oh no…" Kim said, in horror. The alley was choked with trash…heavy trash.

"Hang on Ron!" She shouted, and tried to negotiate it.

She almost made it, until a blaster bolt shattered one of the building facades and sent hundreds of bricks raining down on them.

Darkness.

* * *

"Good shot! " Carson congratulated his gunner. "Now let's get down there and verify."

"Sir!" The sensor officer shouted, "We have multiple contacts, closing fast—low tech air breathing fliers." Carson growled. Were they friends or enemies, and what was he supposed to do. Dammit, had that blue idiot not relayed the orders of the general correctly?

"General Shego is on the communicator, sir." Carson sighed in relief.

"General." He started, "We have neutralized Kim Possible, but haven't verified her death yet. We have numerous aircraft approaching as well as…" He looked out at the flashing lights, "ground vehicles." The general looked like she was having difficulty breathing as she looked off to the right.

"Get back here." Shego ordered furiously. She couldn't believe it. If Dr. D had just waited, they could have gotten Kim Possible with no chance of escape, but if anyone did manage to shoot the gunship down, that would reveal far, far, too much.

As if that hadn't happened already.

"Break contact and get back. Don't let anyone follow you."

"At once General."

_Now it's time to have a chat with Dr. D. _Shego thought.

* * *

Pain. Kim felt pain in every limb. Her eyes opened, to see a hospital bed, monitors, concerned nurses…and a ghost.

Yes, A glowing, semitransparent ghost. A young man, with a scar on one side of his face. Kim suddenly was struck with how his face seemed to recall both joy and sorrow, along with a calm power.

"Hello, Kim Possible." The ghost said. "My name is Annikan Skywalker." A glowing hand briefly "touched" her brow and Kim felt some pain recede. "We have much to talk about…my young student."

To be continued


End file.
